Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 May 2016
03:41 Witam ^^ o/ 03:41 Ale pustki 03:42 ... 03:42 Pustka ;_; 03:45 o/ 03:57 Hey 03:58 o/ 03:59 Hey Batmodadę. o/ 04:00 Hej. 04:00 o/ 04:02 Tylko na chwilę wpadłem. 04:03 Pooglądać trupy. .v. 04:03 .v. 04:13 ... 04:15 Hey Kyu. o/ 04:15 Elo 04:17 o/ 04:17 Hey Astmatyku. o/ 04:17 .v. 04:20 o/ 04:22 http://9gag.com/gag/aKqQAgQ 04:22 xD 04:38 Hey Fiery 04:38 Witaj Janie. 04:38 Witajcie, witajcie o/ 04:38 Gratuluje Sowo. :v 04:39 ^-^ 04:37 Zgadnijcie, kto wygrał Złote Pasmo i w listopadzie/październiku pojedzie śpiewać do Wrocławia? :> 04:37 Hej wam wszystkim : ) 04:38 Hey Fiery 04:38 Witaj Janie. 04:38 Witajcie, witajcie o/ 04:38 Gratuluje Sowo. :v 04:39 ^-^ 04:45 elo 04:45 hejka siemaneczko sportowe świr 04:45 y 04:46 Hejka Ozz 04:46 oy 04:38 Witaj Janie. 04:38 Witajcie, witajcie o/ 04:38 Gratuluje Sowo. :v 04:39 ^-^ 04:45 elo 04:45 hejka siemaneczko sportowe świr 04:45 y 04:46 Hejka Ozz 04:46 oy 05:32 elo 05:35 You know what? 05:35 Teto's mama is Teto's producer 05:35 She will create any song for Teto 05:35 Be it a death metal piece or a progressive jazz piece 05:36 yo 05:36 Demon 05:36 Co to było przed chwilą? 05:36 ale co 05:36 Znasz regulamin 05:37 fragment piosenki po angielsku 05:37 Zabronione jest pisanie w innym języku. 05:37 Idc 05:37 no przepraszam 05:37 pozdro kyu 05:37 możesz kicknąć 05:37 elo 05:37 elo 05:37 Elo mordo. 05:37 o/ 05:37 URF jest. 05:37 pozdro wariato 05:37 witam 05:38 URF? 05:38 gramy 05:38 Ale to później będę grałą 05:38 grała 05:38 Bo mój tata przyjedzie zaraz 05:38 tzn 38 min. temu powinien przyjechać. 05:38 k 05:38 to sobie rozegram jedną partię 05:39 jak będziesz chciała grać to mi pisz na skype 05:39 ew. pinguj 05:40 Okok 04:38 Witajcie, witajcie o/ 04:38 Gratuluje Sowo. :v 04:39 ^-^ 04:45 elo 04:45 hejka siemaneczko sportowe świr 04:45 y 04:46 Hejka Ozz 04:46 oy 05:32 elo 05:35 You know what? 05:35 Teto's mama is Teto's producer 05:35 She will create any song for Teto 05:35 Be it a death metal piece or a progressive jazz piece 05:36 yo 05:36 Demon 05:36 Co to było przed chwilą? 05:36 ale co 05:36 Znasz regulamin 05:37 fragment piosenki po angielsku 05:37 Zabronione jest pisanie w innym języku. 05:37 Idc 05:37 no przepraszam 05:37 pozdro kyu 05:37 możesz kicknąć 05:37 elo 05:37 elo 05:37 Elo mordo. 05:37 o/ 05:37 URF jest. 05:37 pozdro wariato 05:37 witam 05:38 URF? 05:38 gramy 05:38 Ale to później będę grałą 05:38 grała 05:38 Bo mój tata przyjedzie zaraz 05:38 tzn 38 min. temu powinien przyjechać. 05:38 k 05:38 to sobie rozegram jedną partię 05:39 jak będziesz chciała grać to mi pisz na skype 05:39 ew. pinguj 05:40 Okok 05:53 Elo 06:04 Rycerz 06:04 Możemy szybko zagrać 06:04 Mam działającą pralkę <3 06:07 Mogę z wami? 06:22 dzięki panie za rozbieżny zez, hiva, raka i śmierć 06:22 jestem śmieszny czort, więc śmieję się 06:31 hejka 06:37 Thunder~ 07:06 siedzę na kurahenie 07:12 oy again 07:41 Kyu <# 07:41 <3 07:41 Ex <3 07:41 Kuro <3 07:41 Rzym <3 07:49 http://scr.hu/8kj8/dpy61 07:49 xD 07:50 Rzymek + 07:51 zrozumiałeś 07:52 A czego można tu nie zrozumieć? 08:17 Kończę. Bye ^^ \o 08:18 Ja mogę 08:18 Poczekaj chwulkę 08:18 *chwilkę 08:20 Meh, nie działa mi LoL :/ 08:27 Hey Kiddos 08:47 Kuro <3 08:48 Hej Psychu 08:48 witaj Sajku 08:49 Hej Sajko 08:50 Hej Rzymku 08:50 o witaj Rzymo 08:50 (co z tego, że siedzę tu z godzinę xd ) 08:52 mało ludziów ;-; 08:50 o witaj Rzymo 08:50 (co z tego, że siedzę tu z godzinę xd ) 08:52 mało ludziów ;-; 08:54 Niestety 08:55 Hej Psycho ^^ 09:11 Hej, jeśli ktokolwiek żyje. .v. 09:12 .v. 09:12 Spoko. 09:15 o/ 09:16 o/ 6:09 Zjem was heheszky 2016 05 20